One Voice, Two Scions
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: The birth of The Last Scion is during a peaceful time. But that doesn't mean rest for The Prophets and One Voice of God.


**(I'm gonna be honest right now with you all and say I only know the basics of **The Bible**. I'm a non-practicing Lutheran. I was confirmed – if you don't know what that means look it up cause it's a shit tone to explain – into the house of my God… However I haven't gone to church since then.**

**Now I'm at that stage in my life where I really don't know what I believe. I don't. I believe there's something up there. I just don't know if it's the God everyone is trying to tell me it is or what. So I guess I'm kinda soul searching myself and the world for my **idea **as Rufus called it lol.**

**Anyway as I said, my biblical knowledge is limited so don't expect this to be factional. Also I don't know what God can or cannot do and who am I to say if (s)he can do, right? Right. Same goes for Metatron. Okay? So if I say/write – whatever you wanna call it – something that offends, I apologize to you all…. Don't know why you'd get offended anyway. Yer the one watchin a movie that bops at a religion lol.**

**Also, yes. I'm on the Bethany/Metatron train. Because Linda and Alan were fabulous in this move and Im just love the idea. Granted Angels can't have sex according to Dogma logic, but relationships don't have t be about sex…. But hey I may just bend some rules and make a sinful act of this mwahaha!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Send me an Angel**

**.**

_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love_  
'Angel', Amanda Perez

**-0-**

"Yo, Silent Bob! It's doing that thing again!" Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands up and pointing wildly. Silent Bob – as silent as ever – looked from the TV – he was trying to watch Sixteen Candles! – and tilted his head with a smile. He smacked Jays arm and pointed back towards the kitchen with a fast motion. Jay frowned with that pure Jay "what?!" look before he nodded suddenly and turned his head towards the kitchen. "Yo, Bethany! The little shit is moving again!"

Silent Bon rolled his eyes at his oldest friends nickname for the child – little shit? – as Bethany wiped her wet hands on her pant leg with a snort at Jay before her features soften once her eyes landed on the big fuss. Moving on their hands and knees, The Last Scion – Nadine Sloane as she was humanly named – crawled slowly to the coffee table before Jay and Bob. Silent Bob watched as the little girls hand reached up and started to help pull her onto her feet. She wobbled a little but otherwise stayed steady.

Silent Bob beamed happily and got up and walked around. Little Nadine's dark eyes followed after her "uncle" until he was standing by her mother. With a smile, Silent Bob crouched and made "come here" gestures to Nadine.

Nadine – a happy if not stubborn child – gave her uncle a gummy smile, bouncing on her legs happily as she giggled and slowly tried to push away from the table. Bethany's breath caught in her throat as she stood by Bob. Jay watched with confusion – what the fuck was the big deal? – as Nadine was able to take three wobbly steps from the table before she teetered.

Bob reached out to catch her but the child stilled and giggled before trying again, one foot moving in front of the other until she reached a crying Bethany and a smiling Bob, who scooped the baby up and bounced her happily. Silent Bon had gotten pretty comfortable with helping Bethany with the kid. Jay was more of the "bad uncle" who let her get away with stuff her mommy told her not to. Bob… He was just Uncle Bob.

Bethany eagerly scooped her daughter into her arms as Bob handed her off. Although she was crying, Bethany still had her sarcastic and amused smile on her face. "Great. Soon you'll start getting into everything," she mused as Nadine smiled at her mommy and cooed softly, unable to really make any words yet.

Jay stood and pulled his snow cap over his head and grinned. "That mean we can start teaching her how to drive?" he asked eagerly. Bethany almost burst out laughing as Bob smacked his friends arm and made a motion of "too small" and "duh, idiot" at his friend. Jay – able to read his friend like a book – pouted at him.

While the strange crew of dope dealers and former abortion clinic worker stood together with the child, someone watched. Oh it wasn't God. Although She did always watch. No instead it was The Voice of God. Once again he'd found himself standing in the living room of Bethany Sloane. He was not surprised to find the Prophets. They had attached themselves to looking after Bethany and her daughter like brothers and uncles.

Metatron scoffed at Jay. The man's history – even before he was born his genetic history – was a rather amusing if not disturbing one to behold and it was often times like this that Metatron believed that the boy's mother should have been given an enlightenment to not drink and smoke while pregnant… Ah but free will and all that.

He moved with ease to stand next to Bethany. As the three adults – well two adults and a half – chatted, he felt little eyes on him. He smirked as Nadine cooed at him with an impressive raise of her tiny brow. That never seemed to stop amazing him. He'd seen countless Scions and children… But little Nadine was special and interesting to him.

He blamed that only on the fact that the child was his.

Oh yes. It was his gift from God bestowed upon Bethany. The Child was HIS and Bethany's and Her's. He could imagine the confusion on Bethany's face if he told her this. It was a rather amusing thing to try to explain to humans. He was She yet He was not She and therefore the child was His and Hers but not His and jut Hers... Of course how do you explain that to mortals without sounding like some blundering riddle.

Nadine's smile stayed on him as she was carried to the back – apparently to change as Jay had so aptly pointed out that the girl had "Shit her britches" – and he followed after them. Everyday for an hour or two he'd come and watch over them. Bethany…. There was so much he truly wanted to say and do. He wanted to see her – really see her with her seeing him – and tell her of their secret union. He wanted to hold her – which was odd in itself and Jesus made a habit of pointing out that she was His many great grandniece and Jesus was the son of His Lord so it would be like hugging himself almost but not truly – and let her know he was always there.

He was. He was always there for her. He watched over them both, protecting her when the Prophets couldn't. Not that the two didn't try, but even they couldn't be everywhere at once and Bethany was a beautiful woman who would attracted many unnecessary eyes from human male to demonic deities. Lucifer may not have personally sent many of the demons but they were still his and still a righteous pain to deal with. They smelled the Angel in Bethany and Nadine and would stop at nothing to devour it if not for him.

"There we are," Bethany mumbled, pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled as Bethany pulled the girls outfit on before lifting her up. Bethany frowned as Nadine continued to stare at him. Bethany turned and looked right at him – though she did not know it – and his smile widened as he reached out and brushed against her cheek and then Nadine's.

Bethany's eyes widened a fraction as she relaxed. "Metatron…?" she mumbled allowed and he was tempted to answer back but did not and chuckled as Bethany shook her head. "Couldn't be… He like to make a better entrance than that," she mused aloud to Nadine and he scoffed as Nadine turned to finally look at her mother as they left the room and headed for the living room.

Metatron smiled and with a blink of existence he was gone from Bethany's home and stood above the earth in his own section of Heaven and smirked down upon the Earth. "So how's my niece's doing?" a familiar and friendly voice wondered. Metatron didn't have to look to know who it was. "Perfectly," she stated smoothly, turning to the chuckling Jesus as the two stood side by side, smiling down at the Earth.

**R & R Plz**

**Was that stupid? Did it make sense? I hope so!**


End file.
